black_blood_alliancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bloodspill
|-|Klasyczne BBA= Bloodspill - '''to jedna z głównych bohaterek komiksu Kay Fedewy '''The BlackBlood Alliance. Jest młodszą siostrą [http://pl.black-blood-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Swiftkill Swiftkill]. Wygląd Bloodspill, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, ma masywną sylwetkę. Jej podbrzusze, ogon i pysk są kremowe, końcówka ogona, końcówki grzywy oraz łapy są czarne, natomiast reszta ciała jest czerwona. Jej oczy mają żółty kolor. Pod oczami widać znaki typowe dla Czarnokrwistych. Nie widziano jeszcze, jak wpada w Furię, lecz można się domyślić, że oczy wadery są całe żółte. Kiedy wpada w Furię z oczu wydobywa się żółta łuna. Charakter Jest dobrym sprzymierzeńcem, ale złym wrogiem. Nie daje sobie spluwać w twarz. Czasami wydaje się być wredna. W przeciwieństwie do Swiftkill - rzadko kiedy myśli, jednak nie jest głupia. Ogólnie wadera jest nerwowa i małomówna. Najlepsze relacje ma z jej siostrą. Gdyby ktoś coś jej zrobił to może go porozrywać na strzępy! Za przykład może posłużyć iż uratowała Swiftkill przed śmiercią ze szczęk Whitewind, łapiąc drugą waderą za kark i odrzucając ją od jej siostry, grożąc Inaryjczykom że jeżeli jakiś kieł dotknie jej siostry porozrywa ich wszystkich na strzępy. Mało ma cierpliwości. Nie odstępuje od jej siostry na krok. Ma duży apetyt. Jest bardzo potężnym wojownikiem, nigdy nie przegrała walki. Można wywnioskować z jej wypowiedzi, że nienawidzi szczeniaków. Jest bardzo odważna i można powiedzieć że twarda. Historia O jej i Swiftkill dzieciństwie nic nie wiadomo, poza tym, że pochodzą ze wschodu. Nie wiadomo, co Bloodspill robiła podczas świętowania, jednak można założyć, że polowała z resztą. Potem pojawia się podczas egzekucji Swiftkill, którą przerywa. Chwyta Whitewind za kark, przerzucając ją przez połowę polany, grożąc całej sforze, że jeśli ktokolwiek dotknie jej siostry porozrywa na strzępy. Ciekawostki * Jest młodsza od Swiftkill * Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest "głupia" jednak zostało to obalone w końcowych stronach. * Nigdy nie zostało pokazane w Klasycznym BBA, jak wpada w furię. * Bloodspill czasami jest mylona z basiorem (samcem). *Nigdy nie przegrała walki. *Ma duży apetyt, co jest powodem żartów Riptide na temat jaka jest ona gruba. * Bloodspill jest bardzo dużych rozmiarów. Cytaty Galeria 8e7fa2a001 73770416 o2-1-.png BBA - Bloodspill.jpg Bloodspill with Swiftkill.png Bloodspill and Swiftkill growling.png Bloodspill getting mad.jpg Bloodspill with bird poop on her muzzle.png Bloodspill in Fury.png E74adaf63e7b5ad6b7c4663c21ff803a.jpg Swiftkill with Bloodspill.png Stare BBA Okładka.png Need water.png K,NzM1MjgxODIsNTAyMjkwNTI=,f,Bloodspill 1 T3 big.jpg |-|Krótkie BBA= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Wygląd Większość futra wadery jest czerwona. Na jej ciele występują czarne i kremowe łaty. Czarne ma na końcówce ogona, końcach grzywki oraz łapach. Zaś podbrzusze Blood jest kremowe jak i uszy, ogon i pysk. Oczy wadery są żółtego koloru. Charakter Wadera jest cicha i małomówna. Nie brak jej odwagi by stanąć do walki z morderczym ptakiem. CDN Cytaty Ciekawostki # Tak jak Swiftkill pochodzi z Zachodu. Galeria BBA Previev Page 1.png| Okładka krótkiego BBA E5e37774b72098e44ef7f2badd9cc9c3.jpg A bba wolfpile by kayfedewa-d7xoqka.png Swiftkill s and Bloodspill s assesment.png Preview Page 8.png Off we go Frame Preview.png Bba bookmark by kayfedewa d7p25bp-fullview.jpg|Zakładka do książki Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Czarnokrwiści Kategoria:Wadery Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie |-|Nowe BBA/Reboot= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Bloodspill- bohaterka komiksu The BlackBlood Alliance. Jest Rubicund'em. W komiksie jest przyrodnią siostrą Swiftkill. Wygląd Jej podbrzusze, uszy, ogon i pysk są kremowe. Końcówka ogona, końcówki grzywy oraz łapy są czarne, natomiast reszta ciała jest czerwona. Jej oczy mają żółty kolor.Na pierwszych konceptach nie miała znaków klasycznych dla Czarnokrwistych, jak żadny inny wilk należący do nich w Klasycznym BBA, co dziwiło, a niektórych nawet wprowadzało w zakłopotanie.Jednakże po pojawieniu się w Nowym BBA na widzimy że na jej twarzy zachowały się z każdych stron trzy czarne krople. Gdy Bloodspill jest w furii oczy wadery świecą na żółto, a z nich wydobywa się łuna. Charakter Jej charakter jest nam na razie nie jest do końca znany. Możemy przypuszczać, że tak jak w Klasycznym BBA jest dobrym sprzymierzeńcem, a złym wrogiem. Czyli jak niektórzy twierdzą ponura, tajemnicza, małomówna i nigdy jej nic nie pasuje. Jest świetna w walce i w stanie jest powalić tygrysa szablozębnego. Historia Wadera pojawiła się pierwszy raz w Nowym BBA w 3 rozdziale na 4 stronie. Kiedy Cricket chciała pomóc jej wyjść z dołu. Jednakże Swiftkill przecina zębami, kawałek korzenia. CDN Ciekawostki #W rozdziale 3 na stronie 13 została pokazana w Furii. # Zabiła smilodona o imieniu Balan. # Aby wyjść z dołu ułożyła martwe ciało, zabitego bliskiego Blood, a na nim martwego tygrysa szablozębnego czyli Balana. # W tym BBA Bloodspill i Swiftkill są przybranymi siostrami. #W Nowym BBA jest pierwszą postacią ukazaną pod działaniem Furii. # Wadera gdy była młodsza dokuczała Swiftkill. Galeria Swift and blood run by kayfedewa-damf5od.png Bloodspill and Swiftkill walking in a valley.PNG Bloodspill and Swiftkill running in Inaria.png Bloodspill in Fury Reboot.png Sticker from reboot.png Bloodspill jumping.png Bloodspill fightig with saber tooth.png Kategoria:Młoda Kategoria:Młodzi Kategoria:Rubicund